


Of The Night

by Intempestivus



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, he got mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intempestivus/pseuds/Intempestivus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot knew he lived in a bad neighbourhood, but he never thought this would happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night

_Hello friend. I have a question._

The blood in his mouth bubbled when Elliot coughed, chest heaving under the stress of a punctured lung, and the blood - thick and coagulating from the cold New York air - oozed down his chin.

_Is this the end?_

Elliot didn’t notice the way his hoodie clung to his chest. He didn’t notice the ripped edges of fabric that stuck to him like cling wrap, glued to his slick skin with thickening blood and gathering sweat. His chest heaved; his mouth hung open, trying hard to get air into his lungs; his eyes were wide and scared.

_I think this is the end._

His fingers, tips of the pads desensitized but still smooth from billions of keys hit, skittered across his chest. They felt the thick blood, they searched for the edge of his wound and instead found themselves slipping rough against torn skin and muscle.

_I’m scared._

A violent cough made Elliot remove his fingers from the one of many wounds he’d had stabbed into him and cover his mouth on habit. The stench of blood flooded his nose when he smeared the semi-coagulated mess on his fingers around his mouth. Elliot choked on as much of a sob as he could manage with the torn mess of a lung he now had.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

The yellow of the streetlights, blurred from the tears falling down Elliot’s face, seemed to get dimmer. Elliot could feel his organs stutter. He could feel his throat jump. He could feel air wheeze out of him. 

_Is_ this _what it feels like?_

There was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really love Elliot.


End file.
